my bleeding heart
by Gwennychan
Summary: its plays around in 2008 AD its a yukimura X keiji ,sakon X mitsunari fanfic XD yukimura got a lot of troubles at home and on school and gets really depressed some times can keiji stop him from hurting him self ? ... dum dum dum
1. its a new year

chapter its a new year

chapter its a new year  
This mine first chapter of my bleeding heart  
Eglish is not mine first laugish so be nice to me ok ? XD  
The story plays in 2008

It was a year ago when yukimuras mother died  
The boy lived now whit his father Masayuki and older brother Nobuyuki  
He went to school on tokyo high school at new york  
As the alarm rang

Hmmm as yukimura turned around and hitted his alarm  
It was 6 a clock and time to get ready for school  
He sat up stright rubbing in his eyes and begone to yawn  
As his mobile phone started to vibrate  
A massage ? yukimura picked up his phone where he had a massage from his friend kanetsugu

Hi yukes ! its a new school year !  
See ya on school ke ?

Yukimura smiles as he andwered the massage

Heh heh of cours you will see me there

He clicked on the button send and the massage was sended to kanetsugu

Yukimura walked to the shower as he looked at the mirror his hair was a mess  
And he looked verry tired  
He stared for a moment in the mirror then grabbed a brush and started to brush his hair  
As nobuyuki walked in to the bathroom  
Saying nothing grabbed his keys and when he stood in the door way  
Nobuyuki ...  
Hmm ? he looked up to his younger borther what is it yuki ?  
Na nothing just be going ...  
Right ... as nobuyuki walked out of the room in to the hall as he heard a door close

Kanetsugu have a nice day on school as his father stroke him over his head  
As kanetsugu smiled at him he father left out of the door  
As his phone started to vibirate  
He looked at the screen  
Yukes

As he opend the massage  
And begone to typ

Hey do we met up on centrale station ?  
Shall i ask mitsunari iff he come to ?

As he sended the massage

Yukimura looked on his mobile  
And typed

Sure both are fine whit me

As yukimura walked to his closet and took out a shirt and jeans as he started to change his clothes  
When he got dressed he walked to his desk where his pilot googles lay he grabbed them and putted them around his neck

Yuki ! he heard his father call him  
Coming ! yukimura walked to the living room where his father sat on the coach  
What is it ?  
How late are you back from school ? his father asked  
Around 3 o clock ... why ?  
I got a qeustion ... you know your mother died 1 year ago by now .. and i got some problems whit mine healt as well . and i can't get a job .. . your brother nobuyuki works as well and ..  
You want me to get a job as wel ? yukimura added ... fine i will look for a job  
He looked at the clock  
hey dad i am going ..  
ok then  
yeah see ya ...  
as yukimura walked to the door as he stoped by a pictur form his mother  
he looked alot like his mother ... the only difrants where she had longer hair and she was a woman  
he smiled a little when he saw the picture as he fired a light and putted it next to the picture of his mother and bowed before it then putted on his shoes

kanetsugu ? your still here his mother said walking from the stairs don't you need to go ?  
yeah just a minut

nari , are you coming to centrale ?

as he sended the massage

hmmm mitsunari turned  
as some one poked him in the back  
what !? as he looked back  
why did you do that ?  
because ! you need to go to school as a some older men pushed him out of the bed  
uff ! mitsunari sat on the ground ... right ! argh great sakon ! thank you !  
hmm mitsunari you got a massage as he trowed mitsunaris moble on the bed  
as mitsunari grabbed it  
what is it ? sakon asked

mitsunari readed it  
kanetsugu ask if i am going to centrale station  
are you going ?  
well iff you arn't going to bring me ...

hahah no ! sakon grinned to mitsunari  
fine have it your way mitsunari muttered as he stood up and walked to the mirror to brush his hair  
well you are going to be late .. i can bring you to centrale ...  
that will be nice sakon he said trowing the brush on the bed  
why didn't you wake me up earlyer i mean you where up early too ..  
i thoughed you looked sweet sleeping he smiled  
as mitsunari trowed a pillow towards sakon  
hey ! watch it or i let you walk to central station ! he said lauging  
you can't make me then i will stay home he said changing his clothes  
ow no ?  
no .. well go on and walk to that car of yours  
sakon laughed  
alright then  
mitsunari fallowed sakon to the car and opened the door and sat down next to the drivers seat  
as sakon sat down on the drives seat and started the car  
as they arrived at centrale station where they saw kanetsugu stading

ok we are there have fun mitsunari  
ow joy .. how fun can school be he gave sakon a kiss on his lips and opent the door and walked towards kanetsugu  
naoe ...  
kanetsugu turned around hi nari ! he smiled  
as they saw yukimura coming walking towards them  
yukimura how are you been ? mitsunari said crossing his arms  
i am fine though ..

the train arived  
as they walked in  
i heard there is some new guy comming in to our class kanatsugu said sitting down  
o really ? what do you know about him ? mitsunari said sitting across him  
well nothing much . .. though we will find out on school tough  
yukimura sat at the window side staring out the window

when they where by thier stop kanetsugu putted his hand on kanetsugus shoulder  
hey wake up yukes ! we need to go

as kanetsugu dragged yukimura whit him

i hate to stand up so early mitsuanri putted his hands in his jacked

i know its stil cold out side by now ... yukimura sighed as there came steam out his mouth

they keept walking till they saw the school

it was a pretty big new school

(but even iff the school is a pretty building and is new who says school would be fun ?

no one of cours XD school sucks )

they walked in to the school but no one was there

kanetsugu looked at the letter from school and then to the clock

guys .. ? we are to late

what ? but i woke up at 6 this morning ! i am not going to wake up earlier ! yukimura spatted

well we arn't that late ... just 5 minuts .. . mitsunari said cool as he walked to the respetion say lady ...

yes ? the woman behind the school information ballie smiled

can you tell me where i need to be for that welcomes day here ?

can you tell me your name ?

mitsunari ishida

as she typted that in you need to walk the hall hall towards the back of the building then the second last class room there is your class

ok lets go girls ... as mitsunari started to walk

right ... and am i a pretty girl ? kanetsugu asked

no ...

hmpf fine ! i love you too ..

yukimura laughed you 2 are silly

look who is talking i don't fall asleep in the train

as mitsunari opent the door

when they stepped in to the room everyone was staring

as there was standing a blonde young men infront of the class

hi nice to see there are more people coming to mine class he smiled

mitsunari glared back to the children who keept watching them

so where is our mentor ? ... yukimura looked around

i am the blonde young men smilled well please sit down i will contineu

kanetsugu gasped ... that guy looks almost as old as we are ...

mitsuanri sat down ... he is pretty

ssshhhhh yukimura poked mitsunari 's head

as the mentor contineud to talk about things

mitsunari looked at the school board where a name stood

nagamasa azai

could that be his name ?

kanetsugu hold up his shoulder iff you walked 5 minut faster who where able to know he grinned

hmpf mitsunari crossed his arms

so here are the leson rosters as he gived everyone a piece of paper whit there on the school hours

i belive you all know the school rules so i don't need to explain that

yukimura looked around they would be a new guy right ? where is he ?

mitsunari stook up his head

nagamasa pointed to him i don't know your names yet

mitsunari , but can you tell us somthing about your self

as the girls begone to giggle

yes please one of the girls said giggeling

well i am nagamasa azai

i am 23 years old i am a stundent teacher

i give the lessons artclass and music he smiled

annything more to know ?

what are your hobbys ?

drawing ,singing spending time whit mine girl friend and going to tour around japan i always go there in the summer vacation he smiled

as some one walked in

it was a verry big guy he head a music head phone on his head and walked the class in and sat down

i see there are more late commers he looked and the name list

you must be the new guy right ? keiji meada ?

he putted the head phone off and putted it around his neck

got that right he grinned

i am happy you arived

ow i will explain you everthing about this school,school rules and such you already did 1 thing already agianst the rules

hmm ? keiji looked up

no music , iff you turn it off i want take it from you ..

yukimura gazed to keiji

he got somting i can't figger out he said in his self

what can it be ? ..

to be contineud

pfewww it was pretty hard to make a start for this fanfic its almost based on mine own first school day i always come to late at those meetings its a horrable feeling iff you are to late and you step in side that class room everyone is staring at you XD only mine mentor isn't as handsome as nagamasa of cours XD

ow well see you on the next chapter of my bleeding heart


	2. this is mine live

chapter 2 this is mine life

yukimura gazed up to the new guy some time

as kanetsugu started at yukimura.. . hey yukes your alright ?

yukimura shook his head yeah no problem !

nagamasa stood up hey what do you say iff i let you guys off earlyer as he putted his hand for one of his eyes

but be quite on the hall please or i will never let you go off earlyier

as they stood up and grabbed thier bags

say what will we do whit this free midday ? mitsuanri asked looking at his friends

well i have nothing to so though kannetsugu putted his hand in the pockets of his vest

you yukes ?

errr mine dad wanted me to get a job though ..

hey ! lets go to little tokio ( i just made that up its a japanese shopping mall in amirika XD ) tough ! mabye we can find a job for you there ! ? kanetsugu smiled to yukimura

you think so ?

as some one bumped agianst them

hey watch out you stupid jerk mitsunari yelled at him

as the guy turned around it was that new guy !

hmpf ? keiji putted off his head phone what is your problem ...

as he walked further

what a ass ! mitsunari gumped

well i think he looks verry nice yukimura added

what ?! you must be kidding me ... mitsunari rolled his eyes ow what ever lets go to little tokio

as they wallked to the station where there train stopped

they sat down for a moment

say .. what do you think of our new mentor .. he is kinda cute mitsunari smilled

awww nari ! give us a break ! your almost as bad as the girls in ur class they keept giggeling and stuff kanetsugu sighed

biside you already got a boyfriend you know

hey ! i only said he was cute ok not that i want somthing whit him

hey ! don't chop !

guys ? ... please don't fight ..

yukimura said looking out side

we where not really fighting kanetsugu smiled

yeah cause naoe knows he don't win a fight agianst me mitsunari grinned

you can win a war whit that agrument kanetsugu sighed ( that mean here in holland he will not coment on that one other whise it turns up worse then it is )

what do you mean by that ! mitsuanri snapped

nothing as kanetsugu dragged them out of the train

as they walked passed a few shops as kanetsugu stopped by one looking at the window .. ermm guys lets go further

but there is standing they are searching for people who can work there mitsunari pointed at the sign

yeah well err

as a woman walked outoff the shop kanetsugu ! long time no see !

err hi ! yeah it been a while as kanetsugu glared at mitsunari

what ?!

so how is it whit your sport carriere and school ? the woman asked

well ying school just stared and whit mine sports are going just fine i got a basketbal toerdement tomarrow he smiled

as 2 other girl came running out of the shop sugu chan !

sugu chan ? mitsuanri en yukimura looked at each other

ow are this your friends ying asked

yeah this is mitsunari and that yukimura , we are here to find a job for yukimura

ah i see say yukimura whould you like to have a job here kanetsugu is a old worker from the shop

you never told us you had a job mitsunari said

thats because you never asked about it ..

well yes please that would be great !

ying smiled fine ! lets go inside we will need some information

ying and yukimura walked inside

as the 2 girl giggled and stared to ask kanetsugu the basis qeustion like how are you and things like that

say nami and kwee kanetsugu putted his arms around them pointing at the shop see yuna over there she is standing all alone in the shop iff you 2 don't hurry up inside the hole shop is robbed

eep ! ying will kill us iff that is true ! nami runned in side

well you know how the costumers here are kanetsugu yelled afther

are you going to work here too kwee looked at mitsunari

mitsunari rished a eye brow do i look like i have to work ?

ow well sorry gee .. kwee walked in side as well

kanetsugu and mitsunari stayed out side waiting for yukimura

ying asked yukimura qeustions like have you work before just a solisitation

well iff you sign here and here and here ying pointed on the paper

as yukimura wrote down his name and all the infomation they need

well thank you ! ying smiled can you stark saturday !?

well yes of cours yukimura smiled

as ying stood up and shaked his hand welcome on baord as she winked to him your the 2th guy who ever worked here afther kanetsugu i think it was to much for him ying sighed

well kanetsugu is a really bissy persoon he always was yukimura smiled

yeah i geus your right well have a nice day further

as yukimura nodded you too as he walked back out side

please tell me you don't got the job ? kanetsugu looked at yukimura whit pitty

well yesh i have yukimura looked confused

belive me welcome to hell yukes

how can it be so bad ?

well ... kanetsugu rolled his eyes the girls are verry hyper and the costmers are the wurst there ever will be they think the term costumer is king to highly .. anny way the only good thing from yasui (the name of the shop ) is ying .. she treats you like her own child

why did you leave ? mitsunari looked at kanetsugu

well .. working whit costumers is just nothing for me they piss me off verry easely ..

ah i understand

they just hang around the mall till 5 o clock

as mitsunari his phone rang as mitsunari picked it up mushi mushi ..

ok .. be right there

hmm ? yukimura looked up

mitsuanri sighed mine mother has fallen from the stairs mine dad wants me to come home

hehe hey good look !

yeah i bet its just some joke to get me home agian mitsunari said his he started to walk off hey see ya tomarow guys !

bye nari !

his perants really don't like it that he lives whit sakon ne ? yukimura said to kanetsugu as they both walked to the trainstation

nope they are worried about him all the time

i can't wait till i can live on mine own yukimura sighed

because ?

cause mine dad blames me for everything ..

he surely got a big problem in his big head don't he ? yukes.. .its not your fault .. as kanetsugu took yukimuras hands as yukimura looked away

yukimura look at me ..

as yukimura contineud to look at the ground for a moment trying to hold his tears as he feld they where not falling he looked to kanetsugu ..

its not your fault .. promise me yukes .. stay ok .. iff he is going to treat you like he did to your mother your going to be in big problems mabye even end up like her ..

as yukimura looked down agian ...

please ... i am sorry .. i shouldn't have said that ..

no ... its ok kanetsugu .. thanks your right .. but .. what do i have to do when its going to happen

just don't start a argument just walk to your room turn up the music take your stuff go out the window and come over to me .. understand ? or call me kanetsugu stroke over yukimura his cheek

ok i will ...

your going to call that men now to break up whit him mitsunari's father stood before him whit a phone cell in his hands

please don't yell at him mitsuanris mother tried to calm his father down

mitsunari took the phone there came a pause .. as he smashed it agianst the wall and it broke in 3 pieces as mitsunaris father looked shooked

as mitsunari runned to the door as his father grapped mitsunari by his arm

let me go ! it mine live not yours ! its mine choice !

your mine son ! i don't want you to be whit that guy !

as his mother sat down crying picking the pieces of the phone up

as mitsunari growled fine i will cal him .. as he took his cellphone as he called sakon

hey sakon .. i need to tell you somthing ..

hey mitsunari whats wrong ?

sakon ... come to mine ...

as mitsunaris father putted his hand before mitsunari mouth

your not going to let him come and get you !

mitsuanri ? sakon sat confused at the other side

as mitsuanri bite hisfather

as sakon heard the yelling and screaming

mitsunari got hit on the back of his head and he dropped the phone

as he rubbed on the back of his head ass hole ! he yelled at his father

mitsunari ? .. sakon stood up and walked over to his boss .. i need to go ..

but sakon you can't weneed you here

no i really need to go there is somthing wrong whit mer prive live

his boss sighed very well go ..

sakon smiled thanks as he grabbed his jacked and runned the stairs down and trew the door he runned to his car

i am bleeding mitsunaris father yelled

like i care mitsunari yelled back

as mitsunari saw this as a chance to get away he runned to the door as his father runned afther him

the neigbours looked afther them calling the police

yes well hello you talking whit miss backyard well yes hello

there is a familie fight going on at golden tulp street 15 they are running off i don't know where

ok we are sending a police team ... they will be there in 15 minuts stay on the line please

ok thank you

as a silver car was riding past the father of mitsunari whit a really high speed and stopped in the middle of the way before mitsunari

mitusunari speeded up his running and opend the door and hopped in slamming the door

as sakon pressed the gas as they ride away whit a lot of noise

the father of mitsunari stayed on the way growling

yukimura sat in the train looking out the window

and sighed

its just a month ago .. i had somthing whit kanetsugu .. could it be i still have feeligns for him .. he was saying in him self

as a men stood waving infront of him

as yukimura shook his head err sorry

can i see your ticket ?

as yukimura took his school pass ( here you can trefle whit your school pass XD )

ok thank you

as yukimura stood up and walked out of the train as he walked to his flat walking up the stairs as he took the keys out of the pocket of his jacket and unlocked the door as he walked in hello i am home

as he didn't got andwer his brother and father where sitting in front of the tv

as yukimura dropped his school bag seeing beer bottles all around the house

and sighed picking them up and trowing them away

ketsugu opend the door

it was all silence at the house as a cat circkeld around kanetsugus feet kanetsugu walked up to his room and turned up the music and start drawing


End file.
